


Till the end of time

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Corny, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era ancora una sensazione strana. Dopo tutti quegli anni, sentire quella sorta di intoppo al cuore ogni volta che erano insieme, ogni volta che lo guardava, realizzando quanto fosse stato ridicolmente fortunato.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Till the end of time

**Till the end of time**

Menta e lilla.

La menta veniva da qualche crema costosa che Yuto aveva prestato a Yamada e Yamada a Yuri, e sebbene Yuya pensasse che fosse assolutamente inutile, gli piaceva comunque.

Lilla era l’odore del bagnoschiuma di Yuya. Yuri l’aveva preso in giro per secoli quando l’aveva comprato, e Yuya non aveva detto niente quando il più piccolo aveva cominciato a usarlo, perché temeva che gliel’avesse fatto notare avrebbe smesso.

Adorava il suo odore.

Dall’altra parte del tavolo rispetto a lui gli sorrise apertamente, incapace di dire alcunché.

Era ancora una sensazione strana. Dopo tutti quegli anni, sentire quella sorta di intoppo al cuore ogni volta che erano insieme, ogni volta che lo guardava, realizzando quanto fosse stato ridicolmente fortunato.

Yuri sollevò lo sguardo in sua direzione e lo vide fissarlo; alzò gli occhi al cielo, perché conosceva il fidanzato fin troppo bene.

“Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo, Yuuyan. Non sono sul menu.” sibilò, cercando di mantenere la voce bassa. Comunque sorrideva, e Takaki sapeva che questo genere di attenzioni lo preoccupavano quando erano in pubblico, ma che comunque nutrivano il suo ego.

“Ovvio che non sei sul menu. Non ci sei da un bel po’ di tempo.” gli rispose, altezzoso.

Yuri sospirò teatralmente e scosse la testa, gli occhi fissi sul più grande.

“Sai... certe volte penso che lo faccia per farmi impazzire. Che non mi ami tanto quanto sostieni, lo fai solo per vedere fino a che punto mi puoi spingere in pubblico.”

“Ci riesco?” chiese Yuya, alzando un sopracciglio. “Ti faccio impazzire?” specificò con un ghigno.

Yuri appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, la testa tra le mani. Ci pensò per un po’, e alla fine sorrise.

“In più di un modo.” ammise. “Come, sai, amo il fatto che di tanto in tanto riusciamo ad avere appuntamenti come si deve, anche se dobbiamo essere discreti tutto il tempo. In qualche modo è eccitante, il che è completamente ridicolo considerando che viviamo insieme e ti ho già visto nudo. Un paio di volte.” scherzò.

“Solo un paio.” Yuya gli dette corda, ridacchiando. “Ma capisco quello che vuoi dire. Sedersi a tavola a cenare con te è diverso quando non è il nostro tavolo e nessuno dei due ha cucinato. Stiamo semplicemente recuperando tutto quello che abbiamo perso quando eravamo più giovani e troppo spaventati per osare fare una cosa del genere.” scrollò le spalle. “Stiamo percorrendo tutti i passi della relazione al rovescio.”

“Esatto. Ad esempio, mi sembra di ricordare che siamo andati a letto insieme prima di un vero e proprio appuntamento.” lo provocò Yuri, e Yuya arrossì violentemente, incrociando le braccia.

“Era un vero e proprio appuntamento! Avevo cucinato per te e...” vide lo sguardo sul viso del più piccolo e sospirò. “Prego, prenditi gioco di me come meglio credi. Sono qui per te.” bofonchiò, facendo ridere Yuri.

“Ad ogni modo.” continuò il più piccolo. “A parte l’appuntamento in sé, mi piace il modo in cui mi guardi, non importa quanto sia inappropriato o quanto ti possa rimproverare. Mi fa sentire come se stessimo insieme da sei giorni, non sei anni.” confessò, arrossendo un po’, una cosa tanto rara per lui che Yuya riuscì appena a trattenere un sorriso.

“Tieniti forte, ti guarderò in questo modo anche per i prossimi sei anni.” lo informò, mettendo su un’aria compiaciuta. Yuri scosse di nuovo la testa, guardandosi intorno per controllare che nessuno stesse prestando loro attenzione, poi lasciò scivolare la mano su tavolo e l’appoggiò in cima a quella del più grande.

“Ho aspettative molto alte in merito ai prossimi sei anni. Per non parlare dei sei dopo quelli.” sorrise, tracciando il dorso della mano di Yuya con la punta delle dita.

“Chinen Yuri, ti prometto che continuerò a guardarti così, che continuerò a portarti fuori e che ti amerò finché non sarai vecchio e rugoso e scontroso.” fece una smorfia. “O, più esattamente, quando io sarò vecchio e rugoso, e tu sarai bellissimo e scontroso.” scherzò.

Yuri si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia, incrociando le braccia e fissandolo intensamente; alla fine, annuì.

“D’accordo.” disse, sorridendo. “Ti amo, Takaki Yuya. Non importa come mi guardi, finché continui a farlo.”

“Ti amo, Chinen Yuri. Non smetterò mai.”

E con questo tornarono a mangiare, senza necessità di dirsi altro. Durante tutta la cena Yuya gli lanciò occhiate furtive, e ogni volta non poté evitare di sorridere.

Menta e lilla, e quel profumo che era tutto Yuri, che ricordava a Yuya dei momenti migliori della sua vita.

Era il profumo degli anni a venire.


End file.
